Olivia's Past
by mistikal-pantha
Summary: Where did Olivia go after she left Rikers in 'Rotten?


Rating: PG-13 for the same sex relationship and the implied violence

AN: I own nothing but the original characters of: Alexandra Mills, Jamie, Olivia Sienna and Ryan Benjamin. I have no idea if Alex's dad is a lawyer or even a defence attorney but I made it that way! Olivia's past is also made up by me! Hence the title!

**Olivia's Past**

Olivia left Rikers after seeing ME Warner doing her pre-mortem examination on Luke Edmunds. She got back into the car she had driven and just drove. She drove around and came to the conclusion that she didn't want to be alone so she went to the only place she knew she'd be welcome and safe. When she reached her destination she wasn't so sure she'd be welcomed at this time of night. 'Get out of the car Benson! You're never going to know otherwise.' She exited the car, went up to the building and rang the buzzer. She waited patiently.

"Yes?"

"It's Olivia, can I come up please?" The door clicked open. She took the lift up to the correct floor. When she got to the door it was slightly ajar, she pushed it open "you do know that's dangerous."

"What is?"

"Leaving the door open Alex."

"Yes but I knew it was you Olivia." She paused and looked at Olivia, Olivia stood there with a very stoic expression. When the look didn't change Alex asked "What's wrong?"

"Luke Edmunds hung himself from the bars in his cell. I got the call while I was interviewing Ramirez"

"Oh geez. There goes that one."

"I Just needed to talk to someone. I left Rikers and just drove. I didn't know where I was going till I got here."

"It's okay Liv, your welcome here, you know that. Do you want some tea or something? I think I have something stronger."

"Tea would be good"

"One or two shots?

"One... driving"

"Right" Alex left to get the tea while Olivia sat there looking around. The place hadn't changed since the last time she was there during Alex's month long suspension, which also happened to be when their relationship started. Alex returned with the tea and Olivia didn't notice. "You sure you're okay Olivia you look very spaced."

"Think I need some sleep. I should go."

"No stay, c'mon talk."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"It's getting late."

"Olivia that hasn't stopped you before. Talk to me please."

"Okay you know all that stuff you said about me being on a crusade, I know I said you were right but you have no idea how right. This case hit a thirty year old nerve."

"Wow thirty years. Enlighten me please."

"I'm sorry Alex, I can't do that."

"Why? You've gotten this far"

"You want to know? How's this... try being nine year's old and watching your best friend being taken away by DCFS because her mother was shot by a cop with a grudge against dealers"

"I'm sorry Olivia..."

"DON'T... don't pity me Alex. She was nine year's old, just witnessed her mother being shot and then got shipped off to stranger's by more stranger's"

"What was her name? Maybe you could look her up."

"Her name... when you first started with us all I heard you say was your first name, I didn't hear the Cabot part that's why I was so cold to you, I thought you were her and it didn't click that you weren't."

"Her name was Alex?"

"Yep."

"Last name?"

"Why?"

"She may be a friend of mine"

"I don't think so, she's the same age as me"

"Doesn't mean she's not my friend Olivia."

"Alexandra Mills. Happy?"

"Lexi Mills witnessed her mother's death... Man she left that detail out, all those times..."

"Wait, Lexi? I always just called her Luther as in Lex Luther from 'Superman'"

"Yeah she told me her frind Olly used to call her that. Huh. Olly" she burst into laughter.

"Don't go repeating that."

"Why not Olly?"

"I'm gonna hurt you in a minute Cabot"

"In all seriousness, she works for my father's firm. I'll get her number off him and you can give her a call"

Olivia kissed Alex softly "that'd be good thank you. I better go."

"Liv wait" Olivia stopped just before her hand landed on the doorknob. Alex walked over to her, turned her around and kissed her very deeply. She then led Olivia to the bedroom.

Later that night Olivia awoke from a nightmare with Alex beside her. She got out of bed and went into the living room to think. Alex woke from Olivia's movements and followed her out. "You okay Liv?"

"Mmm just had a nightmare"

"Want to tell me about it?"

"The abridged version: instead of Torres it was Luther. Had I not been so young as to not know what love between two women meant and actually known what love is I would have fallen in love with her."

"Olivia... she's in a happy relationship, has two gorgeous children and you'll never guess what her daughter's name is!"

"Sienna, Serena - after my mother or Jamie. She always liked the name Jamie."

"Actually no. Her partner's name is Jamie."

"Partner? Woman?"

"Yes"

"Wow so what's her daughter's name?"

"Olivia Sienna"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"After me and her mother."

"Wow. I don't know for sure but my guess is you're right."

"What's she like? What's the other's name? Gee so many questions"

"She's nice, sweet, caring and one heck of a defence attorney! I really don't want to do that again!"

"Defence attorney. She's a lawyer"

"Her son's name is Ryan Benjamin"

"Ben. Benson. Gee one could assume she was obsessed with me if she used the 'Ben' part of Benson."

"You should ask her"

"I might do that"

"I'll get her number off my dad tomorrow, now please come back to bed." Olivia nodded and they walked back to the bedroom.


End file.
